heroefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Afton
Elizabeth Afton (also known as Willam Afton's Daughter) is a minor but pivotal character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is William's daughter and the sister of Michael. Appearance This character only appears in the Death Minigame in Sister Location, and her voice can be heard at the start of every night in the PC version, in both the Real ending and in the Fake Ending. The only time the player sees her, and in that one sequence, she is wearing a pink blouse with two buttons in the middle, a dark-red bow, a blue skirt and a pair of black shoes. She has light orange hair, which looks to have had some of her hair tied in a tiny ponytail, and green eyes. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Heroes Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fallen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains History Before the Events of Sister Location Through the early years of Circus Baby's Pizza World, her father designs an animatronic supposedly for his daughter, and calls it Circus Baby. She is forbidden to go near her, however, for her own safety. She is persistent about the fact as to why her father won't let her 'play with her'. Death During her birthday party at Circus Baby's Pizza World, she goes against her father's wishes and approaches Circus Baby, who ends up luring her closer using ice cream, and killing her. In the minigame, it shows Baby swallowing her with what seems to be a giant claw protruding from her chest, though it could be anything. Baby says that, because the kids were screaming and cheering so loudly for the other animatronics, no one could hear her dying over their own excitement, according to Circus Baby, who told the story if the player goes against what HandUnit instructs and goes to Circus Control and under the desk on Night 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Her room can be found in the Afton's house on Night 2, with a destroyed Mangle in the room. Some theorists also speculate that she is the girl that the crying child encounters when leaving the pizzeria in cutscene 3 of the game. In the scene, she tells him how at night the animatronics come alive and hide your body in their suits once you die. During the Events of Sister Location Real Ending She comes to possesses the spirit of, Ennard. During this time, the player, Michael Afton, is sent by their father to locate and free her soul. He finds and interacts with her, but is tricked into entering the scooping room where his insides are scooped out, granting Ennard access to the outside world, by wearing his skin as a decoy. Fake Ending In the Fake ending, Ennard tries to get at Michael in the Private Room, and uses Elizabeth's voice to emotionally bait him into giving up. Golden Freddy V.Hard Cutscene She is mentioned by her brother Michael Afton (who the player controls), when he is telling his father he found her, he put her back together and set her free, possibly from inside Baby. She also seems to bring Michael back to life through her voice, saying over and over..."You won't die. You won't die". Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator She returns in the final game. After Henry lures her, the three spirits inside of Molten Freddy, his daughter's spirit inside The Marionette, and William's spirit inside Springtrap to a fake restaurant, he sets fire to the place and freeing her and the remaining children's spirits. Her older brother, Michael, chooses to go up in flames with his family, including Elizabeth and their father, William Afton. Trivia * Her consciousness is still inside of Circus Baby, as seen in Night 5, in the Private Room, when Ennard switches their voice from Circus Baby's to Elizabeth's, trying to get the player to let them in the room.